Siluetas
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN de Silhouettes de BEX-CHAN* "Él habría conocido su silueta en un cuarto hecho de sombras" Una historia de fantasmas que no es en absoluto de fantasmas. Dramione one-shot. EWE


**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la talentosa Bex-Chan.**

**One-shot corregido por Ginger Lestrange **

A/N: Esto es una idea que lo he querido hacer hace rato, así que espero que este bien. Mis canciones recomendadas son Mumford and Sons - _Ghosts that We Knew, _Red - _Already Over _(y _Already Over_ _Parte 2 _puede tambien funcionar.), y Placebo - _Sleeping with Ghosts_. ¡Espero que les guste!

~.~

**Siluetas**

~.~

Cruzando los brazos en su pecho, Draco descansó su peso contra el marco de la puerta, una delgada ceja rubia arqueada, y su boca ligeramente torcida por diversión. La miró en silencio; miró como su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló, sus manos agarrando firmemente el borde del inodoro mientras tosía, tenía arcadas, escupía, y jadeaba. El olor acido del vomito caliente era lo suficientemente sutil para soportarlo, pero la esencia de su sudor lo dominaba de todas maneras, y su pelo estaba pegado a su frente y a la nuca de su cuello. Arrastrando los rizos húmedos de su rostro, dejó de vomitar, y su gemido se hizo eco alrededor de la porcelana.

—Buenos días —le dijo, sarcásticamente simpático. —Te ves bien.

Hermione se estremeció, tragó saliva, y estiró su cuello para lanzarle una mirada de enojo. —¿Por qué no me follas? Idiota.

—Creo que el follarte hizo que te llevara a tu estado actual —sonrió. —Pero si te gustaría un rapidito…

—_Malfoy._

Su expresión se suavizó. Cuando ella decía su apellido en _ese _tono, sabía que era una advertencia, una advertencia que no estaba de humor para bromas o su humor sarcástico. Dejó el puesto junto a la puerta y se acercó a ella, se agacho a su lado para poner su mano en la espalda y masajear el espacio entre sus omóplatos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Frunciendo el ceño cuando ella trató de correr el rostro lejos de él. — No hagas eso Granger, esta no es la primera vez que te he visto vomitar.

—Lo sé, pero me veo como la mierda, y no quiero que te acuerdes de este rostro hecho una piltrafa por una semana.

—Tengo un montón de imágenes de ti en mi cabeza con las que te puedo recordar —le dijo. —Que por cierto en muchas de las cuales estas desnuda Se llama mi banco de placer.

Ella se rio suavemente mientras tiraba la cadena, una sonrisa de agradecimiento en los labios. —Gracias por hacerme reír.

—¿Te sirves algo? ¿Té? ¿Agua?

—No, creo que eso ha sido todo —dijo ella, bajo la mano para acariciar la casi no curva de su estómago. —Debe ser un niño si ya me está dando estos problemas.

Él sonrió, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. — ¿A qué hora te estás yendo?

—Aproximadamente en una hora. Ya está todo empacado…

—Por supuesto que lo está…

—Sólo necesito tomar una ducha, y volver a controlar que tenga todos mis documentos. Oh, y necesito enviarle esa lechuza a Ginny, pero supongo que podría…

—Respira Granger —la interrumpió, apretando la parte superior de sus brazos. —Toma una ducha, yo enviaré la lechuza, y prepararé el desayuno.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó hacia adelante en puntas de pies para darle un beso en sus labios, pero él se retiré antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos. —Que…

—Tu aliento apesta.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

Él golpeaba su pulgar contra la taza, frunciendo el ceño mientras ella hurgaba en su bolso encantado por octava vez para ver que tenía todo lo que necesitaba con un pedazo de pan tostado entre los dientes. Renunciando a eso y dejándolo en su plato, murmurando en voz baja mientras chequeaba todo en su lista mental, y él la estaba mirando, como siempre lo hacía antes de que estuviera lista para irse.

—Deja de mirarme así —le dijo, rompiendo su trance. —Solamente me voy por una semana. Antes he estado lejos por dos semanas, y tú no ponías tanta mala cara.

—No estoy poniendo mala cara —frunció el ceño. —Y en ese entonces no estabas embarazada.

Ella suspiró y se dirigió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Apenas estoy de tres meses. El bebé es del tamaño de un durazno.

—No estoy feliz por eso…

—Tú nunca estás feliz cuando tengo que ir al extranjero.

—Bueno, estoy dos veces más enojado de lo que normalmente estoy —le dijo.

—¿Por qué Potter no le pudo pedir a Weasley que fuera?

—¿Confiarías en Ron para que maneje los negocios financieros con el Ministerio Turco?

Él apretó la mandíbula. — No confiaría en Weasley ni para pelar una banana.

—Es solamente una semana — le aseguró, acariciando la parte superior de su espalda con los dedos. —Probablemente ni siquiera va a ser por mucho tiempo. Si todo sale bien, estaré de regreso en unos días. De todas maneras, no es que me vaya sola, Neville va a estar conmigo.

—¿Se supone que eso es un consuelo? Longbottom es posiblemente la única persona a quien Weasley podría vencer en la carrera para pelar una banana.

—Oh, cállate —lo regañó a medias, alejándose de él para mirar el reloj. —Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Él exhalo, siguiéndola a la chimenea con el ceño fruncido. Ajustando su ropa de trabajo y su bolso, se dio vuelta para abrazarlo firmemente, y él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, como siempre hacía, enterrando la nariz en su pelo y plantando un beso en su oreja.

—No te olvides de alimentar a Crooks —le dijo. —Y déjalo dormir en la cama si él quiere.

Se burló. — Lo voy a pensar.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro y arrastró los labios por su mandíbula hasta que encontró su boca lista, y lo besó con fuerza, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior y lo sostuvo entre sus dientes. Succionando con su boca mientras les pasaba las uñas por su pelo, él exhaló en el beso y gimió cuando ella se alejó.

—Te amo —ella ronroneó, dándole pequeños besos entre las silabas.

Él no hizo eco de las palabras. Nunca lo hacía. Nunca lo hizo. Pero ella sabía.

—Tengo que irme —le susurró, y él saco los brazos de ella de mala gana. —Te veré en una semana ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, presionando la palma de la mano en su estómago plano antes de que ella se diera vuelta para alejarse. — Adiós, durazno —murmuró él, dándole a la garganta de Hermione un beso final antes de que ella agarrara un puñado de polvo flu.

Ella le sonrió mientras las llamas verdes rugían a su alrededor, envolviéndola, y luego se había ido.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

—¿Hay alguna razón de porqué estoy aquí?¿o realmente la miseria disfruta de la compañía?

Draco rodo los ojos. — Estás aquí porque apreciaría tu consejo en todo esto.

El trató de no rodar los ojos de nuevo mientras su madre examinó de cerca la habitación de forma crítica, mirando las paredes a medio pintar, el esqueleto cuestionable de una cuna, y la pila de cajas en la esquina con disgusto. Se enderezo en su asiento, su ceño fruncido y la boca apretada cuando arrastro la mirada hacia él y exhalo un suspiro aburrido.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con consejo?

—Bueno, viendo que has criado un niño tu sola —le dijo. —Y ese soy yo por cierto…

—Muy gracioso…

—Pensé que podrías saber un poco acerca de cómo decorar la habitación para un bebé.

—Lo sé —dijo Narcisa, mirándose las uñas. –Pero tú dijiste que Hermione quería tener algunas cosas… Muggles, y difícilmente soy experta en la materia.

—Madre, si pudieras tratar de no reaccionar con tedio cada vez que dices "Muggle"…

—No reacciono con…

—Si lo haces —le contesto, su voz más dura que antes. —Y tal vez pueda soportar cuando dices cosas cerca de Hermione porque está acostumbrada a ti pero cuando llegue el bebe…

—Oh, en serio, Draco —ella frunció el ceño. —Tú sabes que estoy emocionada por mi primer nieto, nunca diría…

—Sí, bueno, asegúrate de no hacerlo.

Le dio la espalda y regresó a hurgar en la caja que la madre de Hermione les había dado hace unas semanas atrás, sacando un elemento extraño, una especie de dispositivo de enganche. Jugueteó con él, tratando de entender su propósito cuando su madre se levantó del asiento y se paró junto a él.

—¿Sabes? —dijo lentamente. –Estoy extremadamente orgullosa de ti, y sé que no he sido siempre…agradable con Hermione…

Él soltó un bufido. —Eso es una sutileza…

—Pero en realidad estoy encariñada con ella, y estoy genuinamente feliz de que ustedes dos estén comenzando una familia.

Él la miró de reojo, buscando cualquier indicio de falta de sinceridad, pero no encontró ninguna. —Bien —dijo simplemente. —Y si sirve de algo, vamos a mantener las tradiciones de los Malfoy. Bueno, en realidad es una tradición de los Blacks, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo que el nombre del bebe va a estar relacionado con la astronomía.

—¿En serio? —Parecía estar feliz con eso.

—Si, en realidad fue una sugerencia de Granger.

Narcisa sonrió. —¿Todavía quiere hacer lo de la tradición Muggle? ¿Esperar hasta que el bebé nazca para saber el sexo?

—Sí— el asintió. —Y bien hecho por no poner caras.

—Entonces crema —le dijo. —Deberías pintar la habitación de crema. Es un color neutro y agradable que no es de un género específico. Y luego, por supuesto, muebles verdes. Tal vez no tenga problemas con que el bebé sea mestizo, pero si el bebé no es clasificado en Slytherin, habrá grandes problemas.

Draco sonrió. —Por supuesto.

—Y esa cosa que estás sosteniendo es un bloqueo de seguridad para niños. Detiene que los niños abran armarios y cosas similares. Ves, he hecho mi investigación.

—Buena jugada —,murmuró, ligeramente impresionado. –¿Vas a quedarte a ayudarme a pintar la habitación? Quiero tenerlo hecho antes de que ella regrese, que sea una sorpresa.

—Sí, te voy a dar una mano— acordó con él. — ¿Cuándo llega a casa?

—Bueno, cinco días a más tardar, pero dijo que tal vez podría regresar antes de esa fecha.

—Estoy sorprendida de que estuviera de acuerdo con eso, teniendo en cuenta que está embarazada.

Él suspiró y alzó los hombros. —No estaba de acuerdo, pero es solamente por unos días. Va estar de regreso antes de que lo sepa.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

_Cinco días después._

Draco parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y una tercera vez, mirando con furia a Potter con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula abierta.

—¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?

Harry suspiró y se ajustó los anteojos. —Ellos están eh… ellos están desaparecidos. Se suponía que tenían que viajar de Antalya a Ankara. Deberían haber llegado a Ankara hace dos días, pero… pero nunca aparecieron.

Las palabras se negaron a formarse por unos segundos estirados, pero cuando lo hicieron su voz era baja y oscura. —¿Adónde demonio está ella?

—No sabemos.

—¿Qué significa que no sabes? —le espetó. —¿Adónde MIERDA está ella Potter?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Harry de nuevo, más lento esta vez. —Pero… um… creemos que han sido capturados por vigilantes políticos para pedir rescate o una negociación…

Draco se quedó helado por todas partes. —¿Capturados?

—Hemos subestimado la cantidad de atención que recibiría la visita de Hermione y Neville. Asumimos que estarían dentro y fuera de Turquía en cuestión de unos días sin que nadie se percatara. Pero fue altamente difundido. Supongo que a veces se me olvida que… tan conocidos somos…

—¡Ve al maldito punto!

—El Ministerio Turco está investigando. —Harry hizo una mueca entre las palabras. —Ellos…um…ellos nos advirtieron de antemano que han venido teniendo problemas con algunos grupos anti-Muggles…

—¿Qué?

—No pensamos que sería una preocupación. Hermione estaba al tanto de todo esto, y aun así quiso ir…

—¿Enviaste a mi prometida embarazada a un país con activistas anti-Muggles? — gruñó, con las manos apretadas en puños temblorosos. —¿Tú enviaste a mi prometida famosa, nacida de Muggles allí?

—Muchos países todavía tienen problemas con defensores de la supremacía de la sangre…

—¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTUVISTE PENSANDO? — le gritó, saltando de su asiento. — ¡ESTUPIDO, MALDITO IDIOTA!

—Malfoy, solo cálmate. Estamos enviando Aurores para que ayuden, y estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos…

—¡Sal de mi casa! —le ordenó. —¡Vete a la MIERDA ahora!

Harry se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de ponerse de pie. —Sabes– murmuró, su voz temblando por el stress. –Esto no es fácil para mí tampoco. Ella es mi mejor amiga…

Draco aclaro la distancia entre ellos en un solo paso rápido, haciendo retroceder a Harry contra la pared y sujetando las manos alrededor de la garganta de su antiguo rival. Ambos estaban temblando, Harry de miedo y Draco de pura rabia latiéndole en las venas y en la sangre, llevó su rostro cerca al de Harry, clavando las uñas en su cuello hasta que sintió que se atragantaba.

—No te atrevas a comparar —siseó Draco, peligrosamente tranquilo. —Hermione es mi prometida. Mi Prometida. Embarazada. Hija de Muggles. Y tú hiciste esto. Esto es tu culpa. Hermione está desaparecida por ti. —Hizo una pausa, y las siguientes palabras que dijo salieron tensas. —¿Ni siquiera sabe si está viva?

Draco casi se dobló. El dolor físico que había venido con esa noción era casi agobiante, devastador, y ahora sentía nauseas. La garganta de Potter estaba teniendo espasmos debajo de sus dedos, pero él no relajo su agarre, no le importaba. Honestamente creía que era capaz de matar a Potter en ese momento.

—Ella… ella está de…desaparecida —tartamudeó Harry. —N-no sabemos n-nada todavía. Pero tenemos esperanza de…

—¿_Esperanza_? —se burló. —¿Tienes malditas esperanzas?¿Esperanzas de qué? ¿Esperanza de que todo vaya a estar bien? ¿Esperanza de que Hermione entrará por la puerta principal?

Sus dientes apretados sofocaron el furioso rugido que sacudió su pecho y costillas mientras arrojaba a Potter a un lado, como un muñeco de trapo endeble. Estaba pensando en conducir su pie al costado de Harry; no porque las lágrimas de Potter le causaran algún tipo de empatía, pero porque se preguntaba si debería estar llorando, se preguntaba si debería sentir dolor. Todo lo que sentía era enojo. Solo un crudo enojo que lo consumía.

—Yo también estoy preocupado por —murmuro Harry, poniéndose de pie torpemente. —Es… estoy aterrado. La amo. Ella es como mi hermana…

—¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Siempre lo es! ¿Qué es lo que tienes Potter que todo lo que tocas termina jodidamente…?

—¡No lo digas!¡No lo hagas! —le gritó desesperado. —Ella…ella tal vez no esté… no lo sabemos. Malfoy, lo siento…

—No te acerques a mí— le dijo, de manera dura y amenazadora. —Juro por Merlín, si te acercas más, te mataré. En verdad te ma…

—Lo siento mucho, y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo…

—Hermione y mi bebé —murmuró, más para sí mismo antes de que estuviera mirando de nuevo a Potter. —Desaparecidos, por _tú_ culpa.

—Malfoy, por favor…

—Lárgate de mi casa —exhaló en un suspiro. Se dio vuelta y apoyó las manos en la mesa, agarrándola y tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Lo podía sentir, toda la templanza y el control escurriéndose de él como el sudor, y no podía respirar del todo. —Lo digo en serio, Potter. Vete ahora, antes de que…

—Malfoy…

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA Y DEJAME SOLO!

Cerró los ojos, agarrando el borde de la mesa para no agarrar la garganta de Potter de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que sus uñas se partirían. El latido de su corazón estaba retumbando en sus oídos, golpeando contra sus tímpanos, pero escuchó que Potter se movió, arrastrando los pies fuera de la habitación, y finalmente el sonido de la puerta principal que se cerraba.

Toda la ira estaba burbujeando en su sangre, como agua hervida, y cada centímetro de él sentía calor, picazón, y violencia. Todo eso se estaba caldeando, aumentando en un estallido, en una erupción de furia, y comenzó por la mesa.

La dio vuelta con todo su contenido, escuchó como tres portarretratos y el florero favorito de Hermione se estrellaron contra el suelo. Luego agarró lo que tenía más cerca, una cómoda, y la lanzó a mitad de camino a través de la habitación, mirando como varios libros de Hermione llovieron al suelo con un ruido ensordecedor. Luego fue un estante, arrancada de la pared con todos sus adornos. Y continúo con el espejo. Levantó una silla y la lanzó al espejo antiguo que Hermione había comprado cuando se mudaron juntos, vio como el vidrio se agrietaba y explotaba, los fragmentos brillaban en el suelo como nieve.

Podría haber seguido por horas, solo rompiendo la habitación hasta destrozarla, tal vez la casa entera, pero sus rodillas de repente se debilitaron, y sintió como sus piernas se doblaron. Se desplomó en el suelo, arreglándosela para arrastrar los pies así se ayudaba con la pared, pero aterrizó duramente de todas formas, respirando violentamente, temblando, sus ojos mirando frenéticamente alrededor. Mierda, sentía como su pecho iba a rendirse, como si sus pulmones se hubieran reducido, y había sudor rodando por el lado de su rostro, su labio superior, y su cuello.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared, mirando un portarretrato de Hermione, Potter y Weasley en el suelo. No estaba roto, y la necesidad de romperlo para que coincidiera con todo lo demás en la habitación era en todo lo que se podía centrar, pero un ruido repentino lo tomo por sorpresa.

Era el maullido de un gato, y cuando miró hacia abajo, la mascota de Hermione se arrastraba en su regazo, maullando fuertemente por la angustia. Por primera vez en su vida, no espantó a Crookshanks. Dejó que el gato se sentara mientras que su respiración volvía a la normalidad, y distraídamente comenzó a acariciar el gato hasta que ronroneó, medio dormido.

Donde toda esa ira ardiente estaba, ahora era nada. Solo un hueco. Entumecimiento. Era como si su cuerpo se estaba cerrando, y el agotamiento era tan abrumador que sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

Sin embargo luchó con ello, mirando más allá del estado caótico de la sala de estar, a la ventana al final del pasillo, la luz derramándose. Y mientras comenzaba a parpadear, tratando de mantenerse despierto, vio una silueta contra la luz. Cada vez que abría los ojos parecía definirse más, como si se estuviera acercando, y era Hermione. Definitivamente era Hermione.

Él hubiera reconocido su silueta en una habitación hecha de sombras.

Pero su cerebro estaba débil, cansado, y estaba a punto de dormirse para que eso tuviera sentido. La silueta estaba casi a sus pies la última vez que sus ojos se abrieron.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

_Draco._

Un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño.

Draco, despierta.

Él no quería. Podía sentir a Crookshanks en su regazo, y al lado de él había un pequeño montón de vidrios roto, ambos recordatorios crueles de lo que Potter le había dicho. Ambos recordatorios crueles de que ella estaba desaparecida, así que no podía ser su voz.

—Draco, la puerta.

Abrió los ojos, y allí estaba ella. Parada en la esquina, sólo mirándolo, su cabeza inclinada con preocupación, y él no se podía mover, sólo la siguió mirando con total desconcierto.

¡_Bang, bang, bang!_

El ruido lo descolocó por completo, se sobresaltó y cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Los abrió de nuevo rápidamente, volviendo a mirar en la esquina donde ella había estado, pero no había nada allí. Absolutamente nada.

Se frotó el rostro, encontrándolo húmedo, el sudor deslizándose por su sien y brillando en su labio superior. Se sintió tan mareado, y mientras sacaba a Crookshanks de su regazo para ponerse de pie, se tropezó, casi cayéndose al suelo. Descansando su peso contra la pared, se manejó para ponerse de pie, y respiró seis veces de manera profunda para tratar de estabilizar su cabeza mareada.

¡_Bang, bang, bang!_

Hizo una mueca. Se sintió como con resaca o infectado por una gripe, y el ruido se había sacudido alrededor de su cráneo, intensificando el dolor que ya le palpitaba en la cabeza. Avanzando hacia la puerta principal en un estado de aturdimiento, la abrió, y luego todo lo que vio fue la luz.

El sol le golpeó los ojos, y luego vino las bombillas de las cámaras; docenas de ellas, solo disparando en un ataque constante de dolorosos flashes, pero las voces eran mucho más fuertes.

—_¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO POR SU CABEZA EN ESTE MOMENTO?_

—_SR. MALFOY, ¿COMO SE SIENTE CON RESPECTO A LA DESAPARICIÓN DE SU PROMETIDA?_

—_¿QUÉ PUEDE DECIR SOBRE LOS RUMORES DE QUE LOS SECUESTRADORES HAN PEDIDO UN RESCATE?_

—_¿PUEDE CONFIRMAR LOS RUMORES DE QUE HERMIONE GRANGER ESTÁ EMBARAZADA?_

Cerró la puerta con un golpe y se dejó caer al suelo, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos para tratar de bloquear el barullo. Era jodidamente fuerte. Era como si las voces estuvieran en su cabeza, haciendo eco y gritando, y apretó los dientes, tratando de alejarlas.

—Malditos idiotas —siseó debajo de su respiración.

—Están haciendo su trabajo, Draco, no lo tomes como algo personal.

Él jadeó y su cabeza se levantó de golpe. Había sido ella. Conocía su voz mejor de la que conocía la suya, y los ojos se movían alrededor, en búsqueda de la nada o algo. La náusea de antes golpeo prácticamente en su estómago, y salió corriendo, llegando al baño antes de que estuviera vomitando bilis, quemándole la garganta. El flequillo estaba en sus ojos mientras se humedecían y comenzó a temblar, de repente sintiendo un frio insoportable mientras tosía hasta lo último.

Le tomó una gran cantidad de fuerza para ponerse de pie, y se dirigió al lavamanos, girando el grifo. Se inclinó y ahuecó las manos para agarrar el agua, lavó su rostro con poco entusiasmo y tratando de refrescar sus mejillas acaloradas. Agarrando la porcelana, levantó la mirada al espejo, y decidió que probablemente hubiera retrocedido ante su reflejo si no estuviera tan atontado. Estaba tan pálido que estaba gris, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y sus labios agrietados. ¿Podía ser honestamente que solo fue ayer que Potter le había dicho? Parecía que había sido confrontado con la noticia hace una semana atrás; lucía como si hubiera sido apuñalado y lo hubieran dejado desangrándose por días. Se dio vuelta, mirando sus nudillos blancos.

—Va a estar bien —dijo ella. —Necesitas comer algo, Draco.

Su cabeza se levantó de nuevo, y ella estaba allí, dentro del marco del espejo, sus ojos preocupados encontrándose con la amplia mirada de su reflejo. Se dio vuelta tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio, y su cuerpo cayo, golpeando contra las baldosas del suelo con un ruido fuerte. Gimió pero no hizo ningún intento para levantarse, buscando en el baño por algo que indicara que ella había estado allí. Pero no había nada, de nuevo, y razonó que debió ser un truco de la condensación.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

Se despertó tembloroso, preguntándose si había dormido un día entero o si sólo había dormido por un par de horas, y luego decidió que no le importaba. El tiempo tenía una rara manera de ser distorsionado e insignificante cuando tú estás dispuesto a volver atrás.

Se puso de pie como pudo, gruñendo por el esfuerzo, y sin realmente darse cuenta se dirigió a la habitación. _Su _habitación. Prendió la luz y frunció el ceño ante la cama sin hacer. Ella siempre lo regañaba por eso, y él aprovechaba cuando ella se iba, y rechazaba por principios de organizar las sábanas y almohadas. Ahora tenía la necesidad imperiosa de hacer que la cama luzca presentable.

Con las manos temblorosas, metió las esquinas y enderezó las sábanas, ajusto las almohadas. Dio un paso hacia atrás y la estudió, insatisfecho, así que lo hizo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y cada vez se frustraba más y más porque no lucía como tendría que estarlo. No se veía como la cama que ella había tendido. Después de su octavo intento, gruñó y agarró las mantas, arrojándolas a un lado, luego las almohadas, las sábanas, y de nuevo sintiendo la compulsión de destruir, de hacer un desorden.

Jadeando y sudando de nuevo, se desplomó en el suelo, al lado de su cama sin hacer, con los ojos bien cerrados.

—Honestamente, sé que odias hacer la cama, pero esto es un poco exagerado.

Él se sentó al instante, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Y estaba _allí_. En realidad lo estaba. De pie en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, luciendo tan real, tan perfecta, y él no se pudo mover. Se negó a mirar hacia otro lado, hizo lo imposible para no parpadear, sintiendo que ella podría desaparecer de nuevo si lo hacía.

Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa triste, y ahí fue cuando se perdió.

Entró en pánico, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y los músculos se tensaron tan fuertes, que se sentían como piedra.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda —espetó, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mierda, no, no puedo. No puedo…

—Draco —dijo ella. Si, definitivamente era su voz. —Está bien…

—¿Cómo demonios está bien? —le gritó. —¡Si tú estás aquí significa que ella está muerta! Si tú estás aquí…

—No soy un fantasma. Mírame, no lo soy. Y sabes que no hubiera elegido esa opción.

Sus labios se cerraron de golpe, y la quedó mirando, pensando en los fantasmas que él había visto, como habían sido plateados, translucidos. Ella parecía real, toda colorida y hermosa, y estaba tan confundido que apenas abrió la boca por unos largos segundos, tratando de entender.

—No eres Hermione —le dijo seguro, resistiendo a tener esperanza por instinto. —Los periodistas afuera… y Potter…

—No, no soy yo. No en realidad.

Él trago saliva. —Entonces me he vuelto un loco de mierda.

—No —suspiro ella. —No estás loco. Muchas personas hacen esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ver a las personas que extrañan. Recuerda, que te conté que Harry solía a veces ver a Sirius y Dumbledore, y George solía ver a Fred…

—¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? —se murmuró a sí mismo, y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la palma de su mano. —¡Vete de mi cabeza! ¡Vete, vete, vete!

Siguió un silencio espeso, y ella se había ido cuando él volvió a mirar de nuevo a la esquina.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

Esta vez el dolor de un estómago vacío lo levantó, y cuando sus párpados se abrieron, ella estaba allí de nuevo, en el mismo rincón. Él soltó una breve carcajada, una risa sin esperanza que podía ser considerada casi un gemido, y luego empuño su cabello en las manos, tirando hasta que su cuero cabelludo le empezó a doler.

—No estás loco, Draco —le dijo asegurándole. —No lo estás.

—Lo he perdido completamente.

—Las personas locas ven y escuchan cosas que no están allí —le respondió con frialdad. —Claramente estoy jodidamente loco…

—Draco…

—Y los locos definitivamente hablan con las alucinaciones, como lo estoy hacienda ahora.

Él la miró adecuadamente, dándose cuenta de cuan… precisa parecía ser. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, algunos mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro, como si recién hubiera dejado la cama. Estaba usando ese suéter que ella amaba, el que llamaba su "suéter perezoso", era embolsado, comido por las polillas, rojo y dos talles más grandes que ella. Y luego sus pantalones vaqueros de los domingos, también deshilachados, luciendo un gran tajo en la rodilla derecha, y los pies estaban vestidos con un par de sus medias, porque ella siempre decía que eran más cálidas.

Lucía espectacular, fresca y natural en esos días lánguidos cuando ninguno de ellos trabajaba, y pasaban las horas, contentos con nada más que la compañía del otro.

Su estómago gruñó de nuevo.

—Necesitas comer algo, Draco.

—Tú no estás aquí —susurró él, mirando su regazo. —Esto no es saludable. Si te ignoro, tú solo te irás.

—Estoy aquí porque tu mente te está diciendo que me necesitas —le dijo efusivamente. —Cómo un consue…

—¿Un consuelo? —le siseó. —¿Me veo malditamente consolado? ¿Lo hago? ¡Me he vuelto loco, tan simple como eso!

—No estás loco.

—Toda la evidencia indica lo opuesto.

¡_Bang, bang, bang!_

—¡Esa jodida puerta! —rugió, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos. —¿Por qué diablos simplemente no me dejan en paz?

—¿Draco? —llamó una voz desde afuera. La voz de Blaise. —¿Draco, estás ahí?

—Por el amor de Merlín —murmuró, mirándola en la esquina. Parpadeó, y de repente ella estaba más cerca, apenas unos centímetros de distancia, y lo hizo saltar. —¡Mierda!

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuides tu lenguaje? —le preguntó.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella solo había comenzado a reprenderlo cuando se había enterado que estaba embarazada, y ahora él supo que no sabía si iba a ver a su bebé, o a ella, y eso no importaba una mierda. Porque a veces las personas solo necesitan maldecir, a veces el enojo detrás de una mala palabra era una liberación, y sintió que todo lo que podía hacer era maldecir y maldecir hasta decir todo lo que sabía. Estaba a punto de decir eso, pero otra serie de golpes contra la puerta lo interrumpieron.

_¡Bang, bang, bang!_

—¡Draco, sé que estás ahí!

—Deberías contestarle —le dijo Hermione. —Va seguir golpeando hasta que lo atiendas, o terminará tirando la puerta.

—No lo quiero ver —le dijo a ella, como si en realidad fuera ella. —No quiero ver a nadie.

—Sólo hazle saber de que estás bien. Probablemente este preocupa…

—No necesito que las personas estén jodidamente preocupa…

—_Malfoy_.

Lo dijo en _ese _tono, y lo dejó completamente sin habla. Era tan familiar, tan _ella_. Lo puso en acción, y se estaba moviendo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Ella había desaparecido de nuevo cuando él levanto la cabeza, pero a medida que se abría camino por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, pudo sentir ese frio, la sensación inquietante trepándole por la espalda, como si lo estuvieran siguiendo, pero se negó mirar detrás de él para chequear.

¡_Bang, bang, bang!_

—_Draco, ¡déjame entrar!_

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Blaise? —le dijo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Solo quiero ver como estas.

—Estoy bien, vete al carajo.

Hubo una larga pausa. _—Draco, amigo, solo déjame entrar. Las personas están preocupadas por ti…_

—Ya hablaste conmigo, claramente estoy bien —le espetó entre dientes. —Vete. Al. Carajo.

—Draco —le dijo Hermione de algún lugar detrás de él, pero no se giró para ver. —Déjalo entrar.

—¡_Draco déjame entrar o voy a romper la maldita puerta_!

Escuchó que Hermione se reía en voz baja al lado de su oído y le murmuró, —Te lo dije—y él cerró los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su cabeza en orden, pero claramente era inútil si estaba imaginando las cosas tan vívidamente. Su mente obviamente había decidido caer por sí misma.

—¡Draco! —gritó Blaise, rompiendo su trance. —Te doy diez segundos antes de que…

—¿Estás solo? —le preguntó. —¿Hay algún periodista?

—Me deshice de todos ellos. Sólo soy yo.

Con un largo suspiro, entreabrió la puerta, fulminándolo con la mirada a Blaise, y entrecerrando los ojos contra la luz.—¿Satisfecho que estoy vivo? ¿O te gustaría controlar mi pulso?

Blaise cambió de postura nerviosamente. —¿Puedo entrar?

—No.

—Sólo quiero…

—Dije que no, Blaise.

—Draco, pareces muerto —salió volando, su voz urgente y ansiosa. —Sólo quiero asegurarme de que hayas comido... o algo. Sé que eres un idiota testarudo, pero solo déjame ayudarte esta vez. Eres mi mejor amigo…

—No puedo —dijo Draco, inclinando su cabeza así su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. —Ahora no puedo. Solamente no puedo... lidiar que alguien esté en nuestro hogar que no sea ella, y sé que suena jodidamente raro pero... no lo puedo explicar.

Los ojos de Draco se centraron en la varita de Blaise, sostenida con fuerza en su mano como si estuviera contemplándola utilizar, y Draco se preparó a sí mismo, esperando a medias que Blaise forzara su entrada a la casa. Pero su agarre se aflojo, y cuando Draco levantó la mirada, encontró que la expresión de Blaise era desgarradora y sombría, su boca se abrió en silencioso suspiro.

—Está bien —dijo Blaise. —Siempre y cuando estés listo, ya sabes dónde estoy. —Se dio vuelta para irse, pero vaciló, encontrándose con los ojos de Draco. —Draco, lo siento mucho.

Draco trató de acordarse de un momento cuando él y su compañero más cercano habían hablado así; tan serio y abierto, como un par de malditos Hufflepuffs. Ambos lucharon para discutir algo remotamente profundo, y la cosa más cercana que ellos habían tenido a una conversación profunda había sido cuando Lucius había muerto dos años después de la guerra, y Blaise había puesto una mano en su hombro, diciéndole 'que se pudra'. Así que Draco simplemente asintió, sin sentirse calmado ni disgustado por el intento de Blaise de tranquilizarlo, simplemente era indiferente e insensible. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Crookshanks corrió de prisa por al lado de él, y se colocó a los pies de Blaise.

—Llévalo contigo, ahora no puedo cuidar de nadie, y él sólo me recuerda a...

—Yo lo cuidaré.

—Y dile a los otros que quiero estar solo, especialmente a mi madre – le ordenó bruscamente, y luego cerró la puerta de un golpe, atrapándose a sí mismo en el interior, bloqueando el sol.

Llego a mitad de camino del pasillo antes de que sus rodillas se derrumbaran, y cayó, estrellándose en el marco de la sala de estar, golpeando su hombro contra la pared mientras caía. Con un gemido ahogado, se irguió, mirando la zona de guerra domestica que había creado después que Potter se había ido, estudiando pasivamente la mesa y las sillas dadas vueltas, las fotos esparcidas, y todas las piezas rotas en el medio.

—En serio Draco —dijo Hermione, y esta vez él no saltó. —Sé que discutimos acerca de redecorar, pero esto es un poco extremista.

Se sintió enfermo de nuevo, y vomitó un par de veces, pero parecía que no había más nada en su estómago para ahogarse. Ella estaba quieta en un rincón de nuevo, a unos cinco metros de él, pero su suéter había cambiado. Ahora estaba usando el que era amarillo, con la masiva H roja tejida en el frente, el que la madre de Weasley le había dado para Navidad tres años atrás, y que sin descanso él se había burlado que lo llevara.

—Draco —le frunció el ceño. —Sólo habla conmigo, te va ayudar.

—¿Cómo el hablar con una alucinación me va ayudar?

—No te va a lastimar que lo intentes.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente sobre las rodillas, y cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, tratando de encerrarse lejos de ella. O su fantasma. O lo que diablos sea que fuera. Incluso con sus ojos cerrados y sus oídos bloqueados, podía sentirla observándolo. Con la mirada fija. Respirando.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

Calculó que había estado sentado en esa posición entre una y diez horas.

Su columna vertebral se sentía tiesa y sus extremidades se sentían como un hormigueo con alfileres y agujas, y mientras lentamente levantaba su cabeza, su cuello hacia un chasquido. Ella todavía seguía allí, esperando expectante con esa misma sonrisa triste, y un extraño sentido de sumisión se apodero de él.

—¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos?" le preguntó. —Después de la guerra, quiero decir en Londres Muggle.

—Sí —asintió ella. —Tropezaste conmigo en el Covent Garden. Hiciste que se me cayeran todos mis libros.

Él habría sonreído si hubiera tenido la fuerza. —Nunca te lo dije, pero hice eso a propósito. Molestarte siempre fue divertido.

—Que encantador.

—También lo hice porque quería hablar contigo —le confesó. —Te había visto más temprano ese día por el Marble Arch y… solo quería hablar contigo. No tengo ni idea de porqué. Cuando me ofrecí a comprarte un café para enmendar mi "accidente", pensé que me ibas abofetear de nuevo.

Ella se rió. —Y luego derramaste el café en mi libro favorito.

—Sí, eso en realidad _fue_ un accidente.—Respiró profundo y miró el suelo.

—Estabas usando ese vestido. El que tiene los pájaros.

—Golondrinas.

La miró de nuevo, y ella estaba usando ese vestido, un vestido de verano clásico, azul con golondrinas blancas, y el tragó saliva. —Sí, ese —murmuró.

—Nunca te dije esto tampoco, pero pensé que te veías hermosa.

Su rostro se suavizó, pero no respondió, y en el silencio Draco se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que su pecho le doliera.

—¿Alguna vez incluso te dije que eras hermosa? —le preguntó de mala gana. —Sé que te he llamado en forma, y sexy, y toda esa mierda, pero ¿alguna vez te llame _hermosa?_

El rostro de ella se arrugó con la incertidumbre, y la visión parecía casi parpadear, como un recuerdo defectuoso en un Pensadero. —Yo… yo solo sé lo que tú sabes. Soy un reflejo de tus propios recuerdos, y de cómo me percibes…

—No lo hice, ¿verdad? Sé que no lo hice.

—Draco, lo sabía…

—¿Cómo lo puedes saber si nunca te lo dije? —gruño él. —¡Ni una condenada vez! ¡Y lo eres! ¡Mierda mírate! Lo pensaba todos los días, pero ¡nunca lo dije!

Ella lo hizo de nuevo, se movió demasiado rápido para que él se diera cuenta, y estuvo en cuclillas a su lado en un instante. Él no se atrevía extender la mano para tocarla. La idea lo aterrorizaba, y la imagen de sus dedos atravesándola, como el vapor, iba a ser demasiado, pero sentir su piel bajo sus dedos sería mucho peor. Mucho mucho peor.

—Draco —Hermione suspiró. —No puedes hacerte esto a ti mismo. Es autodestructivo. Es… peligroso.

El sollozo que se abrió camino y salió de su garganta se sentía como un cuchillo, que cortaba el interior de su tráquea, y comenzó a atragantarse una y otra vez, hasta que era todo lo que podía hacer. No había llorado desde ese solitario día en los baños de sexto año, ni siquiera cuando su padre había muerto, y era como si cuerpo no podía soportar el acto desconocido. Todo se salió de control en un chillido desordenado y patético de desesperación, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y tieso. Escondió el rostro en sus manos, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a tener una alucinación para que presenciara su colapso, y gimoteo y lloro todo en las palmas de sus manos, como un pequeño niño perdido.

—No sé qué hacer —tartamudeó. —Sólo no se…

—Shh, está bien —lo tranquilizó. —Duerme, Draco.

Él asintió con un aire ausente, lamiendo las lágrimas en las esquinas de su boca antes de cerrar los ojos, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier demonio que lo estaba esperando en sus sueños, porque no podía ser peor que la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

Cuando Draco se despertó ella todavía estaba allí, arrodillada a su lado, mirándolo, y esta vez no estaba ni sorprendido ni asustado por eso. Se levantó, se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba, al baño privado en su habitación y se inspecciona a sí mismo en el espejo; los ojos inyectados en sangre, el brillo sutil por la línea de su mandíbula, las mejillas húmedas, los labios secos, y no le importaba que apenas reconociera su reflejo lamentable. Se refregó los ojos salados rudamente con las palmas de sus manos, disgustado con sí mismo.

—No hagas eso —dijo Hermione detrás de él. —Si tú me puedes ver enferma, yo puedo verte llorar.

Abriendo el grifo, golpeó con la palma el agua y se hecho agua en el rostro. —¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas atormentarme?

—No lo sé —murmuró ella. —Creo… que voy a estar aquí mientras me necesites.

—Nunca voy a dejar de necesitarte.

La desesperación en su voz corrió por sus huesos en oleadas, y cuando miró hacia arriba, ella estaba en el espejo, con toda la simpatía y la preocupación. No sabía de adonde salía, pero un aumento repentino e intenso de rabia viajó de las entrañas a su puño, y lo lanzó al espejo, el vidrio cortándole sus nudillos antes de que se estrellara, y los fragmentos se vertieron en el lavamanos como granizos.

—Me gustaba ese espejo —dijo Hermione.

—A mí también.

—Estás sangrando, Draco.

Él lentamente se giró hacia ella, apretando el puño así la sangre corría por sus dedos un poco más rápido. —¿Cómo se si no estás sangrando en algún lado?

Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, y ese gesto captó su atención. Ella siempre se estaba mordiendo el labio. _Siempre_. Y otra vez estaba sin habla por tan precisa que era esa alucinación. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el pasó por al lado de ella, tratando con dificultad de no mirarla mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la habitación, derramando sangre en la alfombra mientras pasaba. Se dejó caer en una silla, todavía incapaz de decidirse de ir cerca de la cama de ellos, y analizó la mano lastimada de forma pasiva. Dos cortes profundos, una diseccionando los nudillos y la otra corría por la línea de su pulgar, y luego quince cortes más pequeños decorando todo los demás sitios.

—Me acuerdo odiarte por esta… cosa —le murmuró, mirando una gota de sangre deslizándose por su dedo. —Y luego recuerdo cuando no te odie más, cuando estabas en el suelo de la Mansión Malfoy, y Bellatrix tenía su varita contra tu pecho…

—Dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de eso otra vez…

—Bueno, realmente no estás aquí, ¿no es así? —le gritó. —¡Así que puedo hablar de la mierda que yo quiera!

Ella suspiró y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja. —Está bien, te escucho.

Se frotó la sangre entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, sus ojos fijos en ello. —He experimentado literalmente toda la gama de emociones contigo —le dijo en voz baja. —Odio, disgusto, arrepentimiento, intriga, lujuria…

—Amor —terminó ella.

Él inclinó la cabeza. —Nunca te dije eso tampoco, ¿no?

—Draco, lo sabía…

—¡Para de decir esa porquería! —espetó. —¡Amarte fue la única cosa que me salvo de ser una completa causa perdida y ni si quiera lo hice bien! ¡Nunca te dije nada! ¡_Nunca_!

Parpadeó, y de repente ella estaba otra vez cerca, sentada en el suelo delante de él con las piernas cruzadas, ahora usando otro de sus suéteres viejos y hecho girones, esta vez azul. La miró a los ojos, _realmente_ los miró, buscando el menor indicio de que algo andaba mal, pero eran sus ojos; grandes y marrones, siempre brillantes y expresivos, listos para que él los leyera. Un destello de luz hizo que entrecerrara los ojos y su mirada cayó a su anillo de compromiso, un simple diamante en una simple banda porque sabía que ella nunca usaría algo demasiado llamativo, y no podía recordar si ella- o mejor dicho la imagen de ella- lo había usado todo el tiempo.

—¿Sabes cuándo fue la primera vez que supe que te amaba? —murmuró, tragando saliva. —Creo que habíamos estado juntos por… ¿diez meses? No lo sé, tú eras la que siempre llevaba las cuentas con las fechas y esa mierda, pero fue cuando…

—Mi padre murió.

Él asintió una vez. —Y lloraste por tres días, casi sin parar. Y pensé que todavía eras… deslumbrante con mocos y lágrimas por todo tu rostro, el pelo grasiento, y solo…en carne viva. Te veías como mierda, no hablabas, y no parabas de llorar, pero yo solo quería estar _más _contigo_._ —Hizo una pausa, y cuando levantó la cabeza, había unas cuantas lagrimas pequeñas escondidas entre sus pestañas. —Ahí supe que te amaba.

Ella sonreía tímidamente, y de nuevo, Draco se preguntó qué pasaría si la tocaba, quizás tocar su mejilla, o enrollar unos de sus rizos alrededor del dedo.

—Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que no eras… perfecta —, continuo. —Antes de eso, habías sido la típica Granger: organizada, centrada, demasiado inteligente por tu propio bien, y luego de repente eras Hermione. Eras frágil y estabas perdida, y esto va a sonar jodido, pero yo _quería_ verte desmoronada así sabía que eras… real. —Soltó una risa breve y seca. —Supongo que ahora hay una cierta ironía ¿no? Hablando acerca de querer que seas real cuando eres tan solo un producto de mi desesperada imaginación.

—Draco —ella suspiró. —Trata de tener un poco de esperanza…

—Las personas como yo no tienen esperanzas.

—Bueno… sólo trata de ser optimista…

—Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sin ti soy… malo. Sólo soy malo.

Hermione arrugó la frente. —Draco, no eres una mala persona…

—¡No soy una buena persona! —le gritó. —¡Tú me hiciste decente! ¡Lo hiciste soportable!

—¿Qué hice soportable?

—¡Todo! ¡La vida! ¡Existir, como seas que quieras llamarlo! — apretó los dientes y bajó su voz. —Hiciste que la culpa se disipara. Tú solo… llenaste cualquier vacío que había dentro de mí después de ¡la _maldita _guerra! Diablos, ¡incluso antes de la guerra!

Respiraba con dificultad, casi jadeando, temblando, y un frio brillo de sudor le hacía cosquillas en la frente y en el labio superior. Tomando varias respiraciones profundas e ignorando el sabor de vomito en la parte posterior de la lengua, trato de recomponerse, pero todo lo que pudo sentir eran los escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal, y el frío en el aire alrededor de él como un ataúd hecho de hielo. Hermione parecía desdibujarse por un segundo, pero pensó que tal vez le había pasado lo mismo a la habitación. Tal vez tenía sudor en los ojos, o lágrimas, o tal vez estaba demasiado agotado para concentrarse, o tal vez ahora estaba imaginando toda la maldita casa. No tenía idea de que pensar, y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

—Draco, respira —le dijo en tono tranquilizador, y lo calmo rápidamente. —Va a estar bien…

—Con cada segundo que no estás aquí, puedo sentir que todo se está filtrando de nuevo en mí; la culpa, el odio, la… la oscuridad, todo junto —le susurró, todavía conteniendo la respiración. —No me gusto cuando no estoy contigo.

—Draco…

—No entiendes. SI hubiera sido al revés, hubieras tenido personas confiables en las que puedes recurrir, que te mantenga equilibrada. Potter, los Weasleys, Lovegood, los tienes a todos ellos…

—Tú tienes a Blaise, y a tu madre…

—No, no, no es lo mismo. Tú eres la única persona en la que soy…. completamente yo —le dijo con desánimo. —Es como… es como si tú tuvieras todas estas almohadas para que te atrapen cuando te caes. Tú eres mi única almohada. Tú eres la única en la que confiaría para que me atraparas. —Sus ojos le comenzaron a arder, así que los cerró con fuerza, inclinando la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. —Te malditamente extraño.

—Yo también te extraño —le murmuró, y cuando levantó la vista ella estaba llorando. —Por favor deja de hablar como si ya estuviera muerta. Por favor, solo trata…

—¿Qué sucedería si tratara de tocarte?

Ella se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa. —No lo sé.

Él supo antes de levantar la mano que era una decisión de la que se iba arrepentir, pero se acercó a ella de todos modos, estirando el brazo lentamente y tratando de mantener sus dedos temblorosos. Cuidadosamente puso los dedos en su mejilla, al principio no sintió nada, pero luego pudo sentir una ligera presión. Apenas estaba ahí pero se concentró en eso, y luego se sintió como estática en frio, zumbando contra de sus dedos, hasta que finalmente, se tornó cálido y suave; su piel en contra la de ella, y se sintió tan real, tan real que pudo sentir el húmedo susurro de sus lágrimas, y su respiración se atrapó en la garganta.

—Mierda —se atragantó. —¿Realmente me volví tan loco?

—Estamos todos tan locos como tenemos que estar para pasar el día —le dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre la de él, y también pudo sentir eso.

—No puedo decidir si esto lo hace peor, ser capaz de sentirte —le murmuró, aun así mientras lo decía, la atrajo ella hacia él, tirándola a su regazo a toda prisa.

Ella se acomodó en el espacio entre sus piernas, su cuerpo se encorvó a la figura de él, su cabeza se inclinó hacia el hueco de su cuello, y él descansó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, como había hecho un sin número de veces. Y supo que no era real (realmente lo sabía) pero estaba demasiado perdido en ello para permanecer racional. El calor de ella en sus brazos era demasiada felicidad.

—Estoy cansado —le dijo en su pelo. —Quédate aquí mientras duermo. Estate aquí en la mañana.

Ella no respondió así que él cerró los ojos, forzándose a sí mismo a dormirse lo más rápido posible para que ella no se disuelva en sus brazos. El último pensamiento que le pasó por su mente antes de quedarse dormido fue la dolorosa comprensión de que no podía sentir su latido.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

.

—¿Draco?

Él gimió, parpadeando el peso pesado de sueño en sus ojos, y la primera cosa que se dio cuenta fue que sus brazos estaban vacíos, y Granger se había ido. La decepción apenas tuvo un segundo para tener efecto en él antes de que pudiera escuchar alguien diciendo su nombre.

—Draco ¿dónde estas?

Era su madre, pero él ignoró sus llamados, buscando agitadamente por la habitación. – ¿Granger, adonde estás? —le pregunto al espacio vacío. —¿Granger?

—¿Draco estás ahí?

Más tarde, probablemente se daría cuenta lo ridículo que era, pero la culpa que le asignó a la madre por la ausencia de Granger fue instantánea, casi instintivamente. Después de todo, Granger todavía le había hablado cuando Blaise lo había visitado, entonces ¿porque tenía que desaparecer ahora? La relación entre Hermione y su madre había sido siempre tensa, y en el lio distorsionado y problemático de su mente, llegó a la conclusión de que el motivo de que había despertado solo fue enteramente la culpa de su madre. Mientras los golpes de pasos comenzaron a escucharse por la escalera, una ola caliente y formidable de enojo crecía en su pecho, y saltó en sus pies mientras su madre apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—Oh, allí estás —dijo ella, su tono ansioso mientras lo estudiaba. —Draco, luces fatal…

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le interrumpió. —¿No te dijo Blaise que quería estar solo?

Narcisa parpadeó, evidentemente perturbada por su dura respuesta. —Bueno, sí, pero necesitaba ver que estuvieras bien…

—Lárgate de mi casa. Ahora.

—Draco, solo quiero ayudar…

—Apuesto que esto te encanta, ¿no es así? —le gruñó amargamente. —Esto era lo que tú querías, ¿verdad? Que Granger se fuera.

—¡Draco, nunca hubiera deseado ningún daño en ella! —se quedó sin aliento, sus rasgos horrorizados y lastimado. —Mira, entiendo que estés molesto…

—¿Molesto? ¿Molesto?

—Está bien, cálmate, tal vez fue un poco de un eufemismo…

—Te quiero fuera de mi casa —le repitió, las palabras lentas y tajantes. —Vete ahora, antes de que…

—¡Draco estoy preocupada por ti! ¡Eres mi hijo! —le suplicó. —Tu sala de estar está hecha pedazos, pareces enfermo, no has hablado con nadie…

—¡No quiero hablar con ninguna mierda!

—Y tu mano está sangrando —le dijo en voz baja, con los ojos mirando el espejo roto en el baño. — Draco, necesitas que me dejes ayudarte…

—¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda! — le gritó. —¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡No quiero tu preocupación! ¡No quiero NADA de ti! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Este es mi castigo por lo que tú y ese bastardo padre mío me criaron para que sea!

—¡Draco, deja de hacer eso!

—¡No! ¡Esto es el karma tomando su revancha, destruyéndome por lo que fui años atrás! Y tú y ese maldito hicieron de mi un niño jodido! Tú me hiciste ser ese mocoso malcriado que no podía hacer nada pero odiar, y después cuando FINALMENTE encontré paz! Encontré a Granger, e íbamos a tener un bebe, y ahora la arrancaron de mis manos, ellos han sido arrancados, y ¿tú crees que esto no es castigo por la persona que fui?

Su voz se había elevado en el medio de su diatriba y lo último de ella había sido un ruido quebrado más que cualquier otra cosa, como el gemido de un perro. Una pequeña parte de su corazón ya lastimado le dolió cuando se dio cuenta que su madre estaba llorando, viéndolo con grandes ojos y una mirada herida que hizo que sus ojos miraran el suelo, pero su terquedad hizo lado cualquier sentimiento de pesar que podía haber sentido.

—Eso no es justo, Draco —le dijo, secándose las lágrimas. —No habremos sido los padres perfectos pero te amamos…

Él se burló. —Eso no cambia lo que fuimos…

—Esto no es ningún complot enfermizo en contra tuyo, es solamente... un incidente horrible que ha sucedido…

—Oh, ¿eso es todo? —le espetó. —Dime madre, ¿cómo debería estar lidiando con esto? ¡Soy casi un padre! ¿Tienes alguna idea que jodidamente... cruel es eso? ¿Saber que pude haber tenido un hijo o una hija? Y Granger... ¡ella era la indicada para mí! ¿No lo entiendes? Ella era la única que alguna fue o alguna vez podrá ser.

—Draco, lo sé —dijo Narcisa, lo más suave que jamás la había oído hablar. –Entiendo…

—¿Cómo mierda puedes posiblemente entender? —la desafió, frotando su rostro, y sus mejillas estaban húmedas. —¿Cómo si quieres puedes empezar a imaginar cómo esto se siente? Tengo... dieciséis de nuevo: solo.

—No estás solo. Si tan sólo nos dejaras ayudar…

—Nada de lo que ustedes puedan hacer o decir puede ayudar…

—Y quizás ella ni siquiera se ha … ido — intentó. —Todavía hay esperanza de que ella…

—Lárgate. De. Mi. Casa —le exigió con frialdad. —Lo digo en serio, madre. Y no te atrevas a mencionarme "esperanza" cuando tú y Lucius succionaron cualquier esperanza que pude haber tenido hace años.

—Draco, al menos déjame ayudarte a limpiar, o hacerte algo de comida…

—Madre, si no te vas ahora, te voy a sacar yo mismo.

La amenaza no era en vano, y ambos lo sabían. Con un suspiro abatido, Narcisa se dio vuelta lentamente y volvió por donde había venido, y Draco miró fijamente su espalda hasta que desapareció, esperando hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse detrás de ella antes de que colapsara en sus rodillas y enterró su rostro en las palmas de las manos.

—No deberías haberle hablado a tu madre así.

Él se estremeció al oír la voz de Hermione pero no levantó la cabeza. —Todo lo que dije es verdad.

—Todo lo que dijiste fue el enojo fuera de lugar. No puedes empujar a las personas de esa manera, Draco. No es saludable.

—¿Pero imaginar a mi prometida desaparecida lo es? — le replicó. —Eso es completamente jodido normal.

Se puso de pie y pasó por al lado de ella, tratando de no notar que ahora estaba usando una de sus remeras y unos bóxers, y distraídamente se preguntó si esa ropa todavía olía como ella. Había intentado dirigirse al piso de abajo y realizar algunos hechizos de protección que bloquearía a cualquiera de invadir su hogar, pero se detuvo afuera de la habitación de invitados, la habitación que estaba a la mitad de convertirse en la habitación del bebé, el dormitorio donde su bebé habría dormido. Sus piernas se sintieron desligarse del resto del cuerpo mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla y entro en el espacio desordenado, y todo lo que pudo hacer era mirar a la frágil cuna.

—Creo que vamos a tener un varón.

Esta vez su voz lo sobresaltó, y cuando se dio vuelta el fantasma de ella estaba en un estado avanzado de embarazo, y estaba acariciando su vientre hinchado con una sonrisa pensativa en su rostro, y él se sintió enfermo. Comenzó a hiperventilar de nuevo, su respiración dejándolo en bocanadas cortas y poco profundas, y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, dando vuelta alrededor de su cabeza hasta que el mareo lo hizo arcadas. Evitando mirar a Hermione, corrió del cuarto, golpeando en la pared sobre sus piernas temblorosa mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

—Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Me voy de aquí —le dijo, buscando en la cómoda al lado de la cama. Cuando la miró por el rabillo de su ojo, su estómago era plano de nuevo, y estaba vestida en una simple remera y pantalones vaqueros. El sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la cómoda. —Necesito salir de aquí. No puedo más hacer esta mierda…

—Irte a otro lado no va a dejarme atrás…

—Tal vez. Al menos ya no llegarían malditos visitantes…

—Draco…

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí! —le gritó. —¡En todas parte que veo, estás allí! Y no me refiero a la alucinación, me refiero a nuestra cama, nuestras fotos, ¡la maldita habitación de nuestro bebé! ¡No puedo más con esto! Es como que me estoy sofocando en el recuerdo de tu ausencia, ¡y me está matando!

Ella se mordió el labio y se puso al lado de él. —¿Adónde piensas ir?

—Algún lugar adonde no me encuentren.

—Pero ¿cómo se supone que te van a informar si tienen noticias? —le preguntó. —¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a casa y…

—Sin embargo no vas a volver, ¿verdad?

Finalmente encontrando su varita, tragó saliva mientras se preparaba para Aparecerse, haciendo todo lo posible para resistirse a mirarla, y podría jurar que podía sentir su respiración detrás de su oreja. En una respiración larga y profunda, cerró los ojos, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba en una habitación que no tenía la esencia persistente de Granger en los rincones, o su cama burlándose de él con sus sabanas dispersas, pero su fantasma lo había seguido hasta allí. Él supo que ella estaba detrás de él incluso antes de que le hablara.

—Tuve el presentimiento de que ibas a venir aquí —le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Sacudiendo la varita para iluminar la habitación, ignoró su comentario y se posó al pie de la cama que no había usado en años. En esos años duros después de la guerra, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo allí, evitando Londres y las miradas de desaprobación que lo acechaban donde iba.

La casa de campo a las afueras de Hastings no había sido su primera opción para un hogar, pero era aislado, y el sonido del mar había calmado esas noches turbulentas. Podía escucharlo ahora; las olas chocando como el cristal. Una vez había traído a Hermione allí, poco después de que la prensa se había enterado de su relación y habían sido implacablemente acosados por los periodistas, pero regresaron a Londres después de una noche de paz cuando ella había insistido que necesitaban enfrentar a la prensa y terminar con eso de una vez.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo.

Escondiéndose.

Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y suspiro en sus manos. En un segundo, Hermione estaba arrodillada delante de él, su cabeza se ladeo a un lado mientras ella lo observaba con la mirada triste.

—Debes dejar de estar de duelo por mí —le dijo, extendiendo la mano para tomar su rostro, y la piel de ella era más fría que antes. —_Tienes _que tratar de pensar en positivo, y considerar la posibilidad de que volveré a casa, y de que todo va a estar bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, juntó sus manos para abstenerse a tocarla. —Por favor solo dime adónde estás.

—Draco, ya hemos pasado por esto. Sólo sé lo que tú sabes…

—Si me lo dices, voy a ir por ti —él continuo. —Te encontraré, y te salvaré, y te traeré a casa…

—Draco…

—Y luego todo va a estar bien. Sólo necesitas decirme en donde estás así puedo ir a buscarte…

—Draco —suspiró ella. —No puedo, tú sabes que no puedo.

Apretó los dientes y le frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿de qué me sirves? Si no puedes decirme, entonces ¿de qué me sirves?

—Yo sólo…

—¡No eres nada! —le espetó, poniéndose de pie. —¡Tú no eres ella! ¡La necesito a _ella_ no a ti! ¡Entonces dime porqué mierda estas aquí!

—¡No puedo! — le gritó. —No puedo, no hay nada que pueda hacer excepto estar aquí contigo…

—¡Vete a la mierda! — le espetó. —Lo digo enserio, ¡lárgate de mi cabeza! ¡Déjame en paz! – apretó las manos sobre sus orejas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. —¡Vete! ¡Vete!¡VETE!

Y en realidad sintió algo que hizo que su presencia se evaporara, pero abrió los ojos de todas maneras, girando la cabeza para ver la habitación, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta lo vacío y tranquilo que estaba. Sentándose en la cama, apenas ahogó un sollozo, y puso la manta áspera alrededor de él como si fuera un capullo.

—No lo dije en serio —murmuró. —Lo siento, Hermione. Vuelve.

Espero con expectación, pero nada cambio.

—¡Granger por favor vuelve!

Nada.

Así que la llamó por horas, rogando que su fantasma regresara, y cuando su garganta estaba en carne viva de tanto gritar, y los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar, se dejó a caer en la cama y golpeó con el puño a la almohada hasta que estaba demasiado agotado para quedarse despierto.

.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

—_Draco._

Él gimió adormilado, concentrándose en el susurro del mar.

—_Draco, despierta._

Sus párpados revolotearon y cuando lentamente se abrieron, ella estaba de regreso, sentada al lado de él, usando la ropa que había estado usando el día que se fue. Extendiendo la mano para poner un rizo suelto detrás de su oreja, él decidió que esta vez se sentía más cálida, y la esencia de ella era mucho más fuerte en su nariz. Se sentó, y ella rápidamente cayó en sus brazos, clavándoles las uñas en la espalda, y él se preguntaba si dejaría marcas, y luego decidió que era ridículo porque no era en realidad ella, pero de todos modos paso sus dedos por arriba y por debajo de su espina dorsal, acariciando la nariz en sus rizo suaves.

—Regresaste.

Ella asintió y se echó hacia atrás, sonriéndole con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus pestañas. —Sí, estoy en casa. Te extrañe tanto.

—Lo siento por gritarte ayer— le murmuró. —Sólo…

—¿Ayer? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando te dije que te fueras. No lo decía en serio.

Sus rasgos se arrugaron en confusión por un momento, pero rápidamente cambiaron a una expresión triste de comprensión, y ella agarró su mano, dándole un apretón. —Draco, soy yo.

—Pero en realidad no eres tú, ¿verdad? — frunció el ceño. —Pero solo quería realmente escuchar tu voz…

—No, Draco, mira, soy yo— le dijo. —Soy yo, te juro…

—No, tú te fuiste…

—No, mírame, te lo juro que soy yo. Nos encontraron a Neville y a mí anoche y volvimos esta mañana. Tenemos la mitad de Londres buscándote para decirte, y luego pensé que podrías haber venido aquí…

–Por favor, no – le dijo, tratando de empujarla de su regazo. – Por favor, esto es solamente cruel…

—Draco, te lo juro —le insistió, con la voz ligeramente quebrada mientras hablaba.

Él sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo trató de sacarla de su regazo, pero mientras lo hacia sus dedos rozaron su estómago y el vaciló, preguntándose si tal vez… poco a poco movió la mano hacia arriba sobre su pecho, tentativamente presionando la palma de la mano en ella, y trató de ignorar la sangre que bombeaba en sus oídos.

Contuvo la respiración, y después de lo que se sintió minutos, las vibraciones familiares del latido de su verdadero corazón latían en la palma de su mano.

Rápidamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella, halando lo más cerca que pudo sin aplastarla, apoyando la boca en su garganta. Como si se quisiera asegurar, su pulso zumbaba bajo sus labios, y ella presionó un beso en su frente, pasando sus uñas por el pelo y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Él trato de hablar, trato de decirle que la había extrañado, que la amaba, pero todo salió más en sonidos que en frases, así que en vez de eso, se alejó y la besó, tan profundo que su boca le llego a doler. Cuando terminó, descansó su cabeza en su pecho y su mano encontró la casi pansa del bebe de nuevo.

—Está bien — dijo Hermione en un tono tranquilizador. —Estamos en casa.

**Nota de Traductor****: Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, o más bien que la hayan sentido como lo hice yo en su momento. Para mi es especial esta publicación porque es el día de mi cumpleaños y quería compartir con todos ustedes una de las historias de Dramione que más me ha llegado al corazón.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, si no es mucho pedir, ¿me dejan de regalo una review? Jaja si quieren, no hay problema, lo importante es que lo lean.**

**Nos vemos pronto con otra aventura de Bex. Gracias. Besos!**


End file.
